Lava Giant
Lava Giant Maximum Reward Collectors: 15 Fight time: 72 Hours Health: 200,000 Payouts Lava Chest 1 Lava Chest 2 Lava Egg X 5 Requirements Fire Egg X 1 - (Get from completing the Dungeon, or from redeeming Lava Eggs - rare drop) Lava Giant X 1 - (Get from competing the Dungeon - only need to get this once. It is not consumed when summoning a Lava Giant, and also will not show up in your inventory.) Advice 'Top 15 spots' Although many players may battle the Lava Giant, only the top 15 players who do a specific amount of minimum damage will be able to collect. It is therefore customary to state your intention to be in the top 15 by posting in the monster chat section at the bottom of the Lava Giant's page. Bumping people from the top 15 spots is strongly discouraged if they have stated their claim to a spot by posting in the chat and they are making reasonable progress. 'Healing spawns when fighting Lava Giants' The Water Sprite and Vampire Bats that attack you at random when fighting Lava Giants can heal you to near 100%. When one of them attacks you, kill it, but don't collect your reward unless you are near zero health. Continue attacking until you need a refill of your health, then click on Quests and collect on the reward. You can have two of the healing spawn monsters in reserve... one Water Sprite and one Vampire Bats. They will continue to wait until you need them. Their health will reset after about an hour, and you will need to defeat them again to get the healing reward, but at least it will be there when you need it. You will not be able to spend any energy for performing quests while you have any healing spawn monsters waiting. Healing spawn monsters will help you to minimize the use of gold or potions for healing. 'Attack strategy' There has been a lot of talk about the difficulty of doing enough damage in Lava Giants to get into the top 15 for rewards. I've been looking at using Ogre pots (600 gold for 10 hits at +5 damage). I have assumed that about 12,500 damage would get you there and that the fight lasts around 2 days. Also that your damage per hit is 11 (this is about right for those above level 100 with no MD bonus). I have also assumed that you start with a nearly full load of stamina, and that you can play twice a day separated by at least 8 hours. I have assumed that you have the basic restore rate for your stamina. Anyone with an improved stamina restore rate should be able to get more stamina available and improve the results shown. This means that with 300 stamina and spending 45,000 gold on Ogre pots, you can get to 12,000 damage. Which should be enough to get you a top 15 place. Not easy as it is a lot of gold. But even with no MD bonus and the basic restore rate, it is possible. With 400 stamina, you can do the necessary damage using Ogre pots for half your attacks.